(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to containers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a wide-mouth recloseable container and cover device for storing liquids such as paints and other substances temporarily or over a long-term.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, due to automated, high-volume production methods, prior-art containers are very economical to manufacture. Also these containers provide excellent product protection from the time of filling until the contents are first used. In many instances, however, a container is not completely emptied during first use and a user closes and stores the remainder for later use. This procedure is especially common with commercial-quality paint and varnish products. Also, quite often a stored container of such material is re-opened and re-closed several times. In this situation, two major shortcomings of conventional containers become evident, frequently to the user's annoyance. If the container is sheet metal, usage of the contents invariably results in residue accumulating in the lid recess that surrounds the container opening. Unless wiped away before the lid is re-installed, the residue usually hardens and creates two problems: (1) The dried residue makes the next lid removal difficult and time consuming, and (2), the dried residue severely interferes with subsequent closing of the container. Typically, this residue will prevent the lid from properly re-seating and re-sealing, thereby allowing air entry. The air entry often leads to forming a crust over the contents. In such situations, the crust renders the contents virtually worthless and the container is then simply discarded with the its unusable contents therein.
Also, if the container is plastic, there usually is no recess in the edges around the top of the container opening. But, during usage, drips or other formations of excess material accumulate around the container's outer circumference. As with sheet-metal containers, such material hardens and ultimately prevents effective re-sealing of the cover, unless first wiped away. Again, a crust usually forms as a result of the container not being air tight, thereby effectively ruining the contents therein.
Another shortcoming of these conventional container constructions appears when the contained substance is toxic to the skin and/or internal organs. While suitable warnings of this characteristic are placed conspicuously on the label, it becomes the user's responsibility to store left-over product where young children cannot access it. When such a precaution is not taken, unfortunate consequences may result. Years ago, a similar hazard potential caused the pharmaceutical industry to employ childproof caps on medication containers. This concept has proven highly effective but, to date, this feature has not been provided on wide-mouth paint containers and other similar containers for storing like products.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,452 to Tonn discloses a sealing gasket used with a container and having a rotatable bolt and locking nut for securing a container lid on top of an upper flange of the container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,699,293 to Duchrow and 2,272,538 to Wirth describe two different types of electrical boxes with container lid seals. Either bolts or bails are used to retain the lid around the top of the open top electrical container box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,337 to Kos illustrates a shock-resistant liquid container having a gasket system for sealing a cover on top of the container. Latches with hooks are used for engaging and compressing the cover on top of the container. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,029,724 to Serio and 3,070,868 to Dell et al disclose two different types of locking systems for a hinged container lid and a burial vault.
None of the above mentioned prior art containers and container lids provide the unique combination of structure and features of the subject wide-mouth recloseable container and cover device for holding and storing liquids, powders and other substances for various lengths of time.